According to a known process for dyeing textiles in a liquid bath, the goods are inserted in a perforated drum which is rotatably mounted on a horizontal shaft in a closed container, the latter being closable by means of a door. If needed, the goods are pretreated in the drum and thereafter the steps of washing, rinsing and centrifugally drying of said goods are performed and a treating liquid consisting of cold or tempered water, coloring material and other additives required in the dyeing process are supplied into the drum, and then the drum is operated to rotate slowly. Generally, the liquid is then heated to a predetermined temperature, either at an uncontrolled or at a controlled rate. The temperature set is then retained during the whole, or during parts of the dyeing process, during which the drum is rotated intermittently and in opposite directions of rotation. Preferably, the process is controlled automatically by a program controller whereby temperatures set, liquid levels, process times and other parameters are controlled. The dyeing process is completed by rinsing and spin drying of the textile goods.
For the purpose of dyeing ready-made textile garments, common washing machines of the rotating drum type have often been used, which have been modified for this purpose. Accordingly, such washing machines have been provided with means for dispensing coloring material and other additives and, moreover, advanced control equipment has been provided for automatic guiding and control of dyeing processes including a number of adjustable process parameters.
In known textile dyeing processes performed in machines comprising a drum which is rotatably mounted on a horizontal shaft the rotating speed of the drum must be kept low number of revolutions per minute due to the fact that the dyeing process must not result in changes in the various qualities of the textile garments. However, a low rotating speed results in an ineffective stirring of the liquid bath causing both uneven temperature distribution in the drum and unequal dyeing of the garments.
The present invention relates to a process for treatment of textiles in a liquid bath, particularly for dyeing of such textile goods. The invention also concerns a machine for performing the foregoing process.
An object of the invention is to provide a process for treatment of textile garments in a liquid bath, as well as a machine for performing the process which will make possible a more effective stirring of the liquid bath, and as a result a more homogeneous color distribution in said bath.
Another object of the present invention is to obtain a faster dyeing process of the textile goods.
The above desirable objects have been achieved in that the process, as well as the machine, have features resulting in the present novel method and apparatus. As an example, the invention has resulted in dyeing of textile garments which has been so effective that the entire processing time has been reduced, and simultaneously the dyeing process as applied to textile garments has been more uniform.